the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Podcast 6: Best Evolutions!
The Dex! Podcast #6: Best Evolutions! is the sixth episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, and Jimmy. It covers The News, Top 5, and The Community Segment. This Podcast focuses on evolutions. "What's the best Pokemon you can find on the various first routes? Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy get to the bottom of it today, plus news, plus a BUTTLOAD of fan questions! Gear up for a long one, guys!"- iTunes description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs--'' * Intro: "Victory! (Team Magma/Team Aqua)" - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire * Background: ** at 00:29-13:25 ** "The Trick House" - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire * Outro: "Room of Glory" - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire The News * The Pokemon Global Link has recently updated with a new ranked feature to facilitate rated wifi battles. Alex is impressed with the functions of the new feature and states that these could help Pokemon create an official OU tier. Jimmy adds that it could help players learn how to counter popular strategies. Alex wonders if most Pokemon players actually use the Global Link at all. Jimmy and Kellz admit that they don't use it much. * Through the month of March, players can receive a free digital copy of Pokemon X or Pokemon Y if they register for Club Nintendo and buy one of the following games: Yoshi's New Island, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Lego City Undercover, Super Mario 3D Land, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, Mario Kart 7. Jimmy shares the story of how he only registered his 3DS last month. Kellz is cautious, saying that a free download of Pokemon might take up too much space on the 3DS SD card. Jimmy proposes the idea that Nintendo should sell Nintendo-themed SD cards. * Twitch Plays Pokemon has 8 badges and has revived the Helix Fossil. Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz talk about major events that have happened so far and discuss the lore a bit. Kellz says that the creator of TPP wants to continue with the next generation after Pokemon Red is done. The gang then discuss how Twitch has responded to this phenomenon and the relationship between Twitch and the TPP creator. The Top 5: Satisfying Evolutions RU: Magikarp / Gyrados # Nincada / Shedinja # Pupitar / Tyranitar # Phantump / Trevenant # Clauncher / Clawitzer # Remoraid / Octillery The Community Question What's a Pokemon who's evolution line disappointed you? * Pokekellz: Slurpuff Line * Jimmy: Sandile Line * Alex: Froakie Line Absences * Fanswers* *This is mostly due to the Patreon system set up at the time. Trivia * Alex announces that The Dex Podcast is now available on iTunes. * Jimmy was on his 3ds during this episode. * Kellz promotes her Golden Octozooka Club, where anyone can join if they own a named shiny Octillery and send a picture of it to Kellz. Kellz's shiny Octillery is named "8chainz". Jimmy shares that his Shiny Octillery is named "Charybdis", and he also has a shiny Dragalge named "Scylla". * Alex tells everyone that Waldo's evil counterpart is named Odlaw. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes